Nick are you pregnant?
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Ghost Adventures NAK! What happens when Nick finally tells Zak that he is pregnant and that the baby is his? Read and Find out Rated M for the F-bomb


"I'm fine Zak just go ahead of me I'll catch up later." Nick said as he sat down on the floor of their Lockdown, willing his stomach to calm down.

He knew what the problem was, hell he had known for a while now, but still he wasn't truly prepared for the full assault this baby was doing to him. _"Hey, listen kid leave your poor dad alone for a sec okay? Please your other papa doesn't know I'm pregnant with you so please stop the stomach pains." _Nick thought to himself as he rubbed his stomach for the millionth time that day.

"You sure Nicky I don't mind staying with you. We can call off the lockdown if you want?" Zak said sounding disappointed knowing that his lover would do that in an instant if he wasn't feeling well. But Nick knew that ending the lockdown right now with everything going on would kill Zak worse than the baby killing his stomach.

"Go I'm just gonna sit here for a sec, I have my walkie talkie if I need you or Aaron okay?" Nick said as he sat down on the chair willing his baby of only five months old to knock it off. _"When you get out here in four month me and you are gonna have a talk about bruising people's ribs got it?" _Nick said under his breath. "Go on Zak I'll radio you if I need your help go those ghosts aren't going to talk unless you make them."

Nick watched as Zak started to walk off into the darkness, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"_You need to tell him Nicky."_

"You know for a spirit you are pretty annoying." Nick said softly as he kept his eyes closed knowing that the spirit of his great grandmother was going to harass him. "Besides Nana I don't think I could I mean he flipped out once when he saw the pregnancy test in the trash can and thought I was cheating on him. How can I tell him this after that?" Nick groaned as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"_Well you could take him out on a romantic dinner get him completely drunk and JUMP DEM BONES!"_

"NANA! Oh God you have been watching tv again haven't you?" Nick sighed as he watch his Nana appear before him in summer dress. "And isn't it a little too cold to be wearing a summer dress?"

"_Oh shush you the dead are never cold, and I only watch tv if Aaron leaves it on. Now tell your Nana why you won't tell your lovely fine boyfriend you are pregnant. I mean really Nicky you need to tell him this is his son we are talking about. And you are going to need all the help you can get with this one." _ Clare said as she rested a ghostly hand on her great grandson's stomach. _"He's going to be a wild child Nick, and he is going to have Zak's stubbornness but your love for others."_

Nick looked at his Nana and smiled before realizing what she had just said. "You mean I'm having a.."

"_A boy yes dear, and one that is going to give you a hell of a time too, but always remember this you have me, and your Granny, and your mom if you need us. Because, let's face it Nicky your man may be eye candy and from what I've heard great in bed. But he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. But he's on his way back worried about you. Let him cancel the lock down and take you to the hotel. And try and breach the subject to him, if he reacts negatively deny him sex! But here he comes good lucky Nicky." _With those words Clare disappeared leaving Nick to his thoughts and Zak on his way back to cancel the lockdown and take his boyfriend to the hospital.

"_Please if anyone is listening up there please I beg of you let Nick be okay let it be something small like a bad cold. I can't lose him please whoever is up there let him be okay." _

"Nicky you okay?" Zak asked as he approached his lover hoping like hell he was alright.

"Yeah just a little out of breath but I'm fine." Nick said, as he held his stomach as his son kicked him again. "_Down hell child, no kicking in the presence of your papa, we are going to have a very long talk when you get of my belly mister." _

"You look like hell babe that's it. Zak to Aaron you there man?" Zak said into his walkie.

"Yeah bro whats up?"

"Call the owners and tell them we have to leave Nick is sick, he is holding his stomach and is covered in a sheen of sweat."

"Okay bro I'll call them, give me a minute and I will turn the lights back on ."

"Okay thanks man."

"Does anything else hurt? Do you need anything? Maybe I should call an ambulance to come pick you up." Zak said as he went to radio Aaron.

"Zak..no that's…Zak..ZAK!" Nick screamed as his boyfriend continued to ramble on about what he should do. "I don't need an ambulance but you might if you don't one, shut up, and two sit down. I need to tell you something and I want you to just sit there and be quiet just for a few moments okay?" Nick said with a sigh as he started to rub his temples trying to push back the headache he could feel forming from his lover and his son.

"Listen babe what I have to tell you is extremely important, it's kind of the reason why I have been so sickish looking and why I've been so well so bitchy and all that other shit." Nick took a deep breath knowing what he had to say was going to change his and Zak's relationship for ever. "Remember how you found that pregnancy test a while back and thought I was cheating on you, and I told you it wasn't mine…I lied it was mine DON'T EVEN SAY A DAMN THING I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" Nick took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant Zak, that's why I have been on a roller coaster of emotions, now I didn't cheat on you, so get that damn look out of your eyes before I slap it out of you." Nick said calmly as he steeled his own gaze to match his boyfriends. "I'm pregnant with your child no one else's, I'm having your baby, and he is kicking the hell out of my stomach I'm surprised I haven't had a broken rib yet. But yeah I am pregnant, with your son. If you don't believe me then wait till he is born and we will do a test but he is your son you may now speak, but pick your words carefully Zak think before you speak." Nick said as he rest his hands on his slight baby bump, letting what he just unloaded on Zak sink in before he sprang the whole Great grandma thing spying on all of them and keeping them safe.

"I see." Zak said before telling Aaron to call an ambulance.

"Zak…?" Nick asked tenderly slowly reaching out for his lover only to see his eyes roll in the back of his head and for him to faint backwards.

Nick didn't say anything not even when Aaron was screaming to know what was going on all he could think was _"Damn son you just did the impossible you got your Papa to faint keep this up and we won't have that talk when you get out here."_

**Chapter DONE!**

Okay so HI! How are all you lovely lovely people? Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about little old me, if you have….I don't blame you one bit I know I haven't been updating but a lot of things have been going on between me moving five different time, to me changing jobs two times. It's been a long tiring process. I really don't have a good excuse for it though so let the throwing of the object begin. I will try and post once a month even if I must force myself to. But I wanted to get this out of the way, My baby sister wanted a Nak fic and yeah, this is what I came up with. I'm not sure if I'm gonna leave it as a one-shot or make a chaptered story. I guess it depends on what you guys and gals want. But I hope you enjoyed this let me know even if all you do is subscribe to the story that lets me know that you want another chapter.

Dalton


End file.
